pieclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!!/Games
Written By: Carter Edited By: Milly Characters Development: Carter, Annie, Milly, Daniel, Ben, and Leslie Tributes So I need some more tributes if you want them to be in my story just tell me and I will put them in. Districts: One - Carter Two - Annie Three - Leslie Four - Milly Five - Six - Seven - Ben Eight - Nine - Ten - Eleven - Twelve - Daniel District One Reaping By Two all citizens are present in front of the gleaming, District One Justice Building. All citizens are wearing beautifully lavished clothes and there are sparkles and all sorts of precious stones and gemstones glittering all over the crowd. The mentors, the escort, and the Mayor are already all seated on the stage and the escort seems to be waiting impatiently for the Reaping to start. Finally, the mayor walks to the podium and every voice in the square, ceases. The Mayor starts the speech that all Mayors are required to give about how the Hunger Games were started and why we have them. He goes on for about fifteen minutes when he finally says, “And without further or do, Rosie Baileys, the brand new District One escort!” She smiles and walks to the podium as Mayor Glitts walks back to his seat. “Thank you. Thank you, Mayor Glitts, for that wonderful and pleasant introduction. I know that all of you have been waiting all year for this moment,” She says, gesturing towards the crowd, “So I will keep you waiting no longer!” She walks to the left and places her hand above the glass reaping globe. She digs her hand deep into the bottom and pulls out one piece of paper and walks back the podium. She slowly opens the paper, reads the name in her mind and places the paper on the podium. “The 73rd Annual Hunger Games District One female tribute is... EMERALD VANITY!” A few shouts and congratulations are heard from the girls in the eighteen year old section and a girl with long brown hair and gleaming green eyes walks up to the stage with a somewhat evil smile on her face. She folds her arms across her chest and stares out into the crowd, apparently trying to seem tough. But she is nothing compared to the male tribute. Rosie walks to the right, take a slip of paper from the top of the bowl and walks back to the podium. She opens the paper and places it on the podium. “And the 73rd Annual Hunger Games District One male tribute is... GLEAMER JUVENTAS!” A large spot opens up in the sixteen year old male section and Gleamer walks up to the stage. He is incredibly buff and he looks extremely athletic. He is very tall and very muscular and he appears to be a very good fighter. Gleamer and Emerald shake hands and then Rosie speaks, “Well! Now we have our tributes! Happy Hunger Games! And! May the odds be ever in your favor!” Emerald and Gleamer are escorted into the Justice Building along with their mentors, the Mayor, and Rosie. District One Team Male Tribute: Gleamer Juventas Female Tribute: Emerald Vanity Male Mentor: Gloss Shyner Female Mentor: Cashmere Shyner Escort: Rosie Baileys District One Tribute Statistics Name: Emerald Vanity Age: 18 Gender: Female Family: Diamondia (Mother), Ruane (Father), Jessinda (Younger Sister) Reaping Status: Reaped Weapon of Choice: Throwing Knives or Throwing Axes Personality Traits: Deceptive, Cruel, and Violent Height: 5'7” Weight: 108 lbs. Odds: 6-1 Name: Gleamer Juventas Age: 16 Gender: Male Family: Annette (Mother), Luster (Father), Glisten (Older Brother), Glorious (Older Brother), Glint (Younger Brother) Reaping Status: Reaped Weapon of Choice: Spear-Throwing Personality Traits: Ruthless, Charming, and Deceptive Height: 6'2” Weight: 120 lbs. Odds: 4-1 District One Chariot Ride The District One female tribute for this year was dressed very provocatively. Emerald was wearing a golden bikini that was decorated with emeralds to suit her. It showed off her luscious body and will surely make the young men from the Capitol fall in love with her and have their parents sponsor her. Her stylist sure knows how to work the Capitol! The male District One tribute, Gleamer, was also dressed in a golden swimsuit. He went shirtless which showed off his six-pack abs and his ripped muscles. His short brown hair, was died golden and it sparkles with diamonds and other precious gemstones. This will make the young women from the Capitol beg their daddy's to sponsor him. And what father can say no to his daughter? District One Training During training, Gleamer aligned with the tributes from Districts Two and Four immediately then they all spread out so that they could train in their specialized areas. Gleamer went straight for the spear-throwing station and dominated. While he was throwing, he was being admired by various tributes including, the boy from Three, the girl from Six, the boy and girl from Seven, and the boy from Eight. He spent almost his entire first day working with every weapon that was there for tribute use; sword, spear, knives, slingshot, Gleamer tried them all. He excelled in spear-throwing and hand-to-hand combat but he wasn't terrible with a sword. On Day Two of training he focused on the minor stations like edible plants, bugs, and fire starting. He was best in hammock making, fire making, and climbing, but he was terrible in knot tying, shelters, and snares. One the final day, Day Three, he went on the ropes course. He finished it and went from one of the room to the other without falling. He also tried out wrestling and boxing. He wasn't very good to be honest. He also tried weightlifting. While he did this he was being admired by many female tributes. He was able to lift at least 200 pounds which made the District Four boy a little jealous. Emerald also aligned with the other tributes from Districts Two and Four along with Gleamer. The minute they were released by Atala, Emerald went to the knife throwing station. She dominated and was competing with the District Eight girl to see who could throw knives better. Emerald eventually beat her by hitting the target in the heart when the District Eight girl hit the target in the arm. Emerald then went on to many weapons but there were many weapons that she didn't even try. She tried bow and arrows, knife fighting, axe fighting, axe throwing, and blowguns but she skipped the more manly weapons like spears and swords. On Day Two she focused on learning things that she didn't know how to do. For example, she tried snares, fire making, and shelters. She excelled in snares and shelters but was terrible in fire making. She also tried making hammocks with the other Career tributes and she was one of the best along with the District Two female and the District Four boy. On Day Three she practiced some more on the things that she excelled in, archery, knife throwing, and shelters. District One Private Sessions In his private session, Gleamer showed off the Gamemakers with all of his best skills. First he did spear-throwing and he hit the target in a fatal place each time. He threw at least ten spears and he never missed. Then he moved on to hand-to-hand combat and dominated the best combatant that they had ready for the tributes. He went up to 230 pounds in weightlifting and by the time he left you could see that the Gamemakers were very impressed and that they would definitely be getting a high score. In Emeralds private session, she showed of her skills in knife throwing for most of her time. She hit the target every time and never missed. She then moved to axes when she only had a little bit of time left and was great. She rarely missed and always hit her target in fatal spots. She had only a few minutes left when she went to shelters and made three wonderful shelters out of leaves, branches, and vines. No doubt she will also get a high score. District One Training Scores Gleamer: 11 Emerald: 9 District One Interviews Gleamer Caesar: So Gleamer. How do you feel about being reaped? Gleamer: I personally always hoped that I would get reaped. I know that I have only a one in twenty-four chance of surviving but I think that I have good chances of winning. I'm strong and fast so I think that my odds are pretty good at winning the Games. Caesar: Well that's good that you're confident. Sounds like you have good chances of winning. So do you have any family? Gleamer: '''Well of coarse. Everyone has family. I live with my parents, Annette and Luster, who own a diamond polishing company. They rake in the dough so me and my three brothers can spend it. Their names are Glisten, Glorious, and Glint. Glint is younger than me and Glisten and Glorious are older. '''Caesar: '''How old are they? '''Gleamer: '''Glisten is eighteen. Glorious is seventeen, and Glint is fifteen. '''Caesar: '''Ah. Interesting. So did you know Emerald before the Games? '''Gleamer: '''Well actually. She has a little sister, Jessinda, and we are kinda, uh, you know, dating. (chuckles) '''Caesar: Oh...Well I think a few young girls in the Capitol may find that disappointing. Since your costume at the Tribute Parade. I know that you are a hit among Capitol teenage girls. Gleamer: 'Oh really? (chuckles) '''Caesar: '''Well your time is almost up and I have one last question for you. '''Gleamer: '''Okay. Ask away. '''Caesar: '''Who's your favorite television host? (chuckles) '''Gleamer: '(chuckles) CAESAR FLICKERMAN! Emerald '''Caesar: '''So Emerald. How was your life back in District One? '''Emerald: '''It was fantastic! I mean. I could understand if you come from District Twelve where you have lots of coal or from District Nine where you have lots of grain. But I mean seriously, I come from District One. Luxury. Hello? Best District ever. '''Caesar: (chuckles) Yes. If I came from a District I would definitely want to come from District One. Emerald: 'Well duh. I think everyone from the Capitol would (Looks at the audience) Wouldn't you!? (Audience cheers in agreement) '''Caesar: '(chuckles) Well, Emerald. You seem to be very outgoing. How do you feel that you were reaped with the young man who is dating your little sister. '''Emerald: I don't really think about that. Gleamer, Jessinda, and I already discussed that we will have no hard feelings if one of us ends up killing another. I mean, it's the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed. Caesar: '''Yes. That is true. I don't know if you remember but that just reminded me. When you were about...oh I dunno, I'd say maybe six, there was a tribute from District Six that absolutely refused to play the Hunger Games. Didn't talk in his interview, didn't train at all, didn't even wave at the tribute parade. After the Games started she just stood on her plate and didn't leave until the District One girl threw a knife into her back. '''Emerald: OH YEAH! I do remember that. I wasn't a big fan of her's. I mean, how can you refuse to play the Games. That's just like....ugh. Caesar: '''Yes I know. And I'm afraid your time is up! Nice meeting you! '''Emerald: '''Ditto! District One Games P.O.V. District Two Reaping The citizens of District Two file into the square as the escort, two mentors, and Mayor all sit on the stage, awaiting the Reapings to start. Finally the Mayor walks to the podium and starts his speech about how the Hunger Games started and he quickly finishes. You can tell that he is as excited about the Games as the citizens of District Two are. When he finishes, the District Two escort, Anneliese Larson, walks to the podium in her dangerously high heels and her long pink, purple, and orange floral dress. She must think that she looks good but what can you expect from a Capitol citizen. Her skin is died orange and her eyes are similar to that of a cats. Her hair is very long and poofy and has been died a bright orange color. There are a few streaks of red in it, here and there and at the top of her hair grows a small plant that looks like a newly sprouted sapling. She then begins her yearly small speech. “Welcome to the District Two Reaping for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games! As you know, my name is Anneliese Larson. I come from the Capitol and I am pleased to present you with this year's two tributes from District Two! Lets get started shall we?” She walks to the right and picks a slip of paper from the glass orb then walks to the podium, puts the paper down and goes to the left to pick another. She opens them both at the podium and exclaims, “This years District Two tributes are.... MICHAEL VERMAS and JILLY MARKS!” Cheers can be heard throughout the crowd and it is quickly noted that these two people are very well known in the District. Michael Vermas, a tough looking, blond haired, golden eyed guy that struts over from the eighteen year old male section seems very proud that he was reaped and it is obvious that he will not accept any volunteers so Anneliese just skips asking altogether. The girl, Jilly Marks, is very small. She comes from the thirteen year old female section and appears a little scared that she was just reaped. She has a light brown colored hair and brown eyes. She is fairly short and can't weigh any more than 90 pounds. “Well! These look like a couple of fighters,” Anneliese smiles and steps back for the two to shake hands. They do so and there is a slight look of care in Michael's eyes. District Two Team Male Tribute: Michael Vermas Female Tribute: Jilly Marks Male Mentor: Brutus Caninus Female Mentor: Enobaria Vampus Escort: Anneliese Larson District Two Tribute Statistics Name: Michael Vermas Age: 18 Gender: Male Family: Daedalus Vermas (Father), Minerva Vermas (Mother), Athena Vermas (Older Sister), Bellona (Older Sister) Reaping Status: Reaped Weapon of Choice: Any except for slingshots Personality Traits: Brutal, Strong, and Ruthless Height: 6'3” Weight: 124 lbs. Odds: 3-1 Name: Jilly Marks Age: 13 Gender: Female Family: Vernia Marks (Mother), Jamie Marks (Older Sister) Reaping Status: Reaped Weapon of Choice: Throwing Knives Personality Traits: Deceptive, Small, and Agile Height: 4'10” Weight: 78 lbs. Odds: 5-1 District Two Chariot Ride Jilly Marks is dressed in a long golden dress that ends with a long train that is very ruffly. The ruffles are handing of the end of the chariot and are flying behind them. She is wearing a golden crown that has her hair entwined all around it, making a perfect place for the crown to sit. Her hair seems to be tinted a little gold and her dress sparkles with chips of gold. But probably the most astounding is the golden spear that she is holding. She looks beautiful but while holding that spear she looks like she could kill you within a second. Michael is wearing a golden suit that also gleams with small bits of gold. His hair has been tinted gold and slicked back so that a crown could be placed perfectly onto his head. He is also wearing a few golden rings that shine blindingly when they hit the light. His tie is also gold in color and is placed neatly down his chest and stomach. He is also holding a golden spear which gives him the appearance of being a strikingly handsome guy that is also very deadly. District Two Training As soon as Michael is released by Atala, he goes straight towards the axe throwing station. Within his first throw, it is quite obvious that he is skilled with axes. He then asks for a trainer and fights against a trainer with an axe. He spends his first and second days practicing with all sorts of weapons except for slingshots. He can use any weapon with skill and he knows it and likes to show off to the Gamemakers and the other tributes. On the last day, he stays away from all weapons, he goes for the survival skills, fire making, shelters, snares, and knot tying were his best skills. He wasn't very good with edible insects and edible plants. During the first day of Jilly's training she practices with a bow and arrow for about an hour. When she can finally hit the bullseye she moves on to the Gauntlet. She was waiting in line when the District 7 female walks past her and purposely bumps into her shoulder. Jilly turns and says. “Excuse you!” The District 7 girl keeps walking but that doesn't sit well with Jilly. She gets out of line and walks up to the girl and pulls her shoulder back. “Um excuse me! I think you bumped into me back there!” “And?” the Seven girl says. Jilly pushes her back and when the Seven girl goes to push Jilly, a few Peacekeepers are on them and breaking up the fight. Jilly gets back in line and gets to the end of the Gauntlet. The next couple of days she goes to random stations, trying out things and trying to learn new skills for the Games that may come in handy. District Two Private Sessions During his private session, Michael shows the Gamemakers how good he is with every weapon. He goes from station to station, showing off his talents. But when he gets to the slingshot station, he skips it and moves on to the next. The Gamemakers seem impressed that he is fluent with almost every weapon. He seems to prefer using axes and he is very skilled with them too. He completely skips all the survival skills and stays with the weapons. When he gets to the hand-to-hand combat station he summons five trainers and takes them all on at once. He takes them down in a matter of minutes and when the Gamemakers look at him he has three lying on the ground, gasping for breath, one is trying to get up but can't walk due to Michael kicking him hard in his Achilles tendon, and he is sitting on the chest of the last trainer smiling up at the Gamemakers. Jilly Marks walked into the training room and immediately went to the knife throwing station. She dominated with various types of targets. Moving targets, vanishing targets, and even live targets. She then moved on to axe handling and did pretty well. But she did better in axe throwing. She is better with knives but she is really good with axes too. She then moved on to survival skills like camouflage, shelters, and knots. She did pretty well. She is quickly dismissed and with nods of approval from the Gamemakers. District Two Training Scores Michael: 10 Jilly: 9 District Two Interviews Michael '''Caesar: So Michael. How is life back in District Two? Michael: '''Its amazing. My parents are filthy rich and we live the high life. My parents work in the Nut and they are both high ranking leaders. Basically, they tell other people what to do. '''Caesar: Well, we need leaders to rule don't we? Imagine if we didn't have President Snow? Michael: That would be terrible. Next thing you know, District Eleven would be trying to make luxury items! Caesar: (chuckles) Yes! That would be bad. Michael: So Caesar. How is life in the Capitol. (audience laughs) Caesar: '''Well! It's great. Thank you for asking. '''Michael: (smiles) Caesar: '''I have to admit. I never had a tribute ask me that before. '''Michael: Well there's a first for everything. Caesar: Yes. Yes. There is. And I'm afraid your time has run out. Everybody, let's give a round of applause for District Two's MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!! (audience cheers) Jilly Caesar: '''So Jilly. How do you feel that you have been reaped? '''Jilly: Well of course its a great honor. Back in District Two it is considered a great privilege to be reaped. Caesar: 'Well that's the spirit of the Hunger Games! '''Jilly: '(laughs) '''Caesar: '''So, if you want to. What did you do to earn that 9 as a training score? '''Jilly: I think it was my skills with knives. I am very good at throwing them. I mean, I'm good at various survival skills and also good with axes but knives are what I am best with. Caesar: Knives, huh? Interesting. These are definitely going to be very interesting Games. Jilly: Definitely. '''Caesar: '''Ladies and gentlemen. Let's give a round of applause for District Two's JILLY!!!!!!!!!! (audience applauds) District Two Games P.O.V. Category:Blog posts